Merry Christmas, Baby
by liyahmak
Summary: A content sigh escaped her lips, "Merry Christmas, baby." She could keep it a secret for a little while longer. AU season 2ish


She tiptoed across the bedroom and a glance over her shoulder told her that her husband was still, in fact, asleep. For which she was grateful for. He would wonder what she was up to, but she shrugged it off for the moment. She _needed_ to do this. There was no other time to. And with that, she crept to the door, carefully turning the doorknob and slowly pulling the door open. She chanced another look at the bed and sighed in relief when she found that he hadn't moved an inch before she finally exited the room they shared and stepped out to the hallway of the Hyperion. The hotel that she and the rest of their friends (well, their unconventional family, really) used as headquarters for their supernatural detective agency known as Angel Investigations. She pulled the door closed behind her and once it was closed, she high tailed it towards the staircase and down the steps. Her destination: the rather large and overly decorated Christmas tree that graced the middle of the lobby. She grinned when she found that two of her childhood best friends were already there and waiting for her.

"You're late," one of them pointed out. The woman looked bored, but her eyes danced in excitement.

And Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Am not. And whatever, you knew that I had to wait until he was asleep before I could leave. He'd wonder what I was up to if I hadn't. Not to mention be slightly disappointed if he found out that I haven't even finished with his Christmas present yet."

Faith rolled her eyes right back while the only male cracked a smirk. Oz was rarely one for expressions, but he tried for Cordelia's sake. "_If_ he was disappointed, which I really doubt, it'd melt away in an instant. He'll _love_ this, C," the Slayer assured their friend.

Cordelia beamed, "You really think so?"

"Of course."

"All right, okay... Shit, I forgot the-but apparently you have it," Cordelia arched a brow when Oz produced the very item she thought she had forgotten in her room. She reached for it and then joined them on the floor, both in the middle of some late gift-wrapping of their own. She placed the item (with a few others) inside an old game system box that Gunn had let her have, arranging them until she was satisfied. She covered the box and carefully wrapped the present, making sure that it was perfect before she stuck a gift tag on it, on which she had neatly printed the name of her husband. She finished it off with a powder-blue ribbon and placed it under the tree.

She was unable to fight a smile. Excitement running through her.

"He'll love it, won't he?"

"Yes! He will!" Faith laughed at her. She threw some leftover gift wrap at her and insisted that she go back upstairs and get some sleep.

"Okay, okay," Cordelia threw the gift wrap right back before she pushed herself up and on her feet. She quickly bid them goodnight and made her way back upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Everything all right?"

She startled at the sound of his voice. Had thought that he would still be asleep when she returned. But he was wide awake.

Lindsey McDonald staring at her in concern.

"Sweetheart?"

Cordelia smiled at the term of endearment, "Everything is perfect."

Lindsey nodded, returning to bed and slipping back underneath the thick comforter. He held her side of the bed open for her and her smile widened as she too slipped back into their bed. She giggled when he tucked the comforter around her before he laid down, pulling her close to him, pressing her back against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

She turned hazel eyes on the glowing numbers of their alarm clock and noticed that it was a minute past midnight. It was officially Christmas day. She settled deeper into his arms and tugged his arm tighter around her waist. Opening presents could wait, she decided. His fingers tangled with her own and she grinned, pressing her palm against her still flat stomach. She could keep it a secret for a little while longer.

A content sigh escaped her lips, "Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
